Something Different
by SxE ferlife4
Summary: Harry and Hermione never met. Harry's last year at Hogwarts. characters ooc A LOT of bashing


Something Different.

Prologe-

This story is like any other; starts out, good gets sad, then everyone lives happily ever

after but sadly no it's a tad bit different. This story is about a girl and a boy who learn to love each

other and their differences.

Story-

"Welcome back students and welcome new students to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As most of you know my name is Albus Dumbledore, but you know me as Professer Dumbledore.

I have a few announcements to make before our feast: first as always the Forbidden Forest is strictly

forbidden(hence the name), second I will be teaching this year a class. A class that you have to be

second year or above, it's a weaponry class and it includes occlumency and legilimens for advanced

students. And my final announcement is we have two transfer students from America, Lillith Raven Roth and Hermione Granger

would you please come up so we may sort you?"The headmaster of Howarts said.(A/N:like

how i fit myself into the story?)

Two girls around 17 years old walk up the isle and stand in front of everone. The first one(me) had

shoulder legnth black hair with ice blue streaks in it, had icy blue eyes and to the guys a dang good

figure, she had pale skin and wore gothic clothing. The other girl(Hermione) had brown hair with

black streaks in it, had chocolate brown eyes and to the guys another dang good figure, she had

a slight tan and wore gothic clothing.

Lillith Raven went first. 'Hm... an elemental, water, oh and a fallen angel...hard to chose what would you like?' The hat asked Lillith Raven. 'Slytherin' she said plain and simple "SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled

everyone clapping. Hermione went next. 'Hm...another elemental, fire, and another fallen angel...

same as your friend?' the hat asked. Hermione just nodded. "SLYTHERIN!"the hat yelled. Everyone clapped again.

The two girls sat down at the table with everyone looking at them weirdly. They just ignored it and

at their dinner. Only one girl evn bothered to go up to them.

" What are you two bloody goths doing?" the red head asked(take a wild guess as to who this is)

"Sitting"Lillith Raven said.

" Yeah we know that but what curse did you put on mine and Cho's boyfriend what kind of dark art

are you..." the git was cut off.

"We didn't do anything. We are just sitting here eating our dinner and minding our business

unlike some bloody git who doesn't even care if she kills someone with her mouth," Hermione said readying her fire while Lillith her water,"What do you say Lilli? Ready to blast her to where she came from?" Lillith just nodded but smirked so evil even Ol' Moldy Voldy would've peed his pants.

Once the girls had enough power in their hand they shot the attack at the poor girl and sat

down. The rest of the hall was quiet.

(After Dinner)

The elementals princesses made two friends. Two Slytherin boys who didn't care much for their

powers. One was the legendary Harry Potter and the other was Michael Doanon. They were both

smart, athletic, powerful, cute, and punk. Harry Potter had messy black hair with green highlights

he has contacts and a hott body his eyes were emerald green. Michael Doanon had black hair with

blood red highlights had a hott body and blood red eyes. In other words they were HOTT!

Harry and Michael showed the girls around school and told them of the teachers and the bad and

good parts of Hogwarts. Next thing you knew they were all good friends.

" Who was that baka (idiot) trying to threaten us?"Lilli (or Rae) asked. They were all in the Slytherin common room drinknig hot cocoa.

"Oh that was just Ginny Weasley, president of the Harry Potter fanclub. When she says she's my girlfriend she's either lying or delusional I hate her guts." Harry explained.

" Her best friend Cho is the same thing except it's a fanclub for me not him." Myki (Michael) said jabbing his fingers at Harry.

"Now we have a question for you guys, are you two the elemental princesses of fire and water?"

Harry asked. The two girls nodded their heads slowly.

"Good because we are the elemental princes of earth and air."


End file.
